This Moment
by Amaranthyn
Summary: Yellow thought she was happy. She got the boy of her dreams... and her friends seemed to be happy too. But were they? Were her friends and her boyfriend really happy? Multiple Pairings... Main One-sided SpecialShipping and LuckyShipping. Sequel to "That Moment"


**Sequel to "That Moment"...**

**Japanese Names used:**

**Blue is the female playable character.**

**Green is "Gary Oak"**

**Pairings: One-sided SpecialShipping (Red and Yellow). Lucky Shipping (Red and Blue). FeelingShipping (Green and Yellow). MangaQuestShipping (Gold and Crystal. Silver is asexual apparently xD**

* * *

Have you ever had a moment where… everything was going as it should? That despite all odds, everything was going your way?

Yeah… I had a time like that.

Of course… my happiness came with the cost of other people's happiness. Not just one person; many people were not happy because of me… All because of me…

At this moment, I realized that I had to change something. This moment… was the moment I had to sacrifice my happiness for the happiness of others.

* * *

I was 17 when it all started.

He was the love of my life, the eye of my apple, the Battler and the unofficial leader of the Kanto Dexholders; Red. The tall, raven haired male from the tiny settlement known as Pallet Town; the hero of Kanto. His exquisite crimson red eyes; filled with kindness, love, and determination. His strong but gentle touch was always able to send shivers down my spine. Of course, we can't forget about his undying loyalty and love for his Pokémon.

Honestly, there wasn't anything I didn't love about this 19 year old. He's everything I could ever want… and he was hot.

So when he asked me out that one romantic evening, underneath the trillions of tiny stars with the ocean singing us a gentle lullaby… I couldn't have been happier. That night on Route 25 became my most treasured moment in my life.

When we walked together, hand in hand, the next day to our friends hang out spot, they all basically rolled their eyes and smiled.

Gold acted upset over our relationship, but it was all in good fun as he received a hard nudge from his girlfriend Crystal who was happy for us.

Silver was indifferent, his cold silver eyes eyeing us with untold emotions. He said nothing, his gaze switching between my figure and his foster sister's, Blue.

Blue, on the other hand, held a fake smile. Her usually gorgeous blue eyes were now glassy, almost unfocused. She looked as if she was in pain, her eyes plastered on Red's confused figure as she forced "congratulations" from her lips.

Green was almost indifferent; almost. He held a stoic look, just as our redheaded friend. His green eyes were calculative, careful on what to say. He looked at Red first, obviously happy that his best friend was happy but then he looked at me. His eyes changed; they grew darker. Something clouded them… Was it jealousy? Hurt? I wasn't too sure. He finally said he was happy for the two of us… but his voice was stiff; forced.

Back then, it didn't really bother me much. I was just ecstatic about the fact my crush had reciprocated my feelings. Now that I look back on it, I should have ended it then… It probably would've been easier.

A year later, everything seemed like it was going according to plan; to my lovesick self, of course.

Gold and Crystal were still in a solid relationship… Surprising considering what a pervert the mention raven haired boy was. Silver was still single, leaving Blue and I to joke about him being asexual, earning a scowl and a claim saying he "hasn't found the one yet."

Blue and Green had actually tried to hit it off as well. They seemed like a loving couple… but I've seen them while they thought no one was looking. They were almost acting as if they were trying to make someone jealous… but whom? When they thought no one was looking, they'd go back to being "friends" and not a teenage couple "in love".

My relationship with Red was pretty content. However, he didn't change at all from the time we started dating, which got me worrying. He almost seemed reluctant every time we kissed. Every time he looked at me, I got the sense that he didn't see me as his girlfriend, but more as a little sister. Is that weird?

Curious, I paid close attention on how he looked at other girls.

With Daisy, Green's older sister, all I could see was affection, brotherly affection, towards the girl. It was similar to mine. While looking at Crystal, his eyes held a deep respect for the Johto Dexholder. Friendship was present while we visited Misty, despite the fact that it was obvious she held a romantic interest in him.

Then there was Blue.

I'm quite aware on the flirtatious past the two held. The times when Blue would playfully peck him on the cheek, or when she called him her boyfriend in front of Team Rocket grunts. But that was all but flirting on her end, wasn't it? But when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew it was more to him. It wasn't anything like how he looked at the other girls with, or even me for that matter. His crimson eyes held a fondness for her that even I couldn't compare to. They were always softer around her, filled with nothing but absolute affection that wasn't in the brotherly way. And when she would kiss her "boyfriend" on the cheek in front of him? Watch out because it looked like he was about to murder someone out of pure jealousy.

"What am I supposed to do, Chuchu?" I murmured sadly to my trusted Mouse Pokémon.

I watched the little yellow creature ponder, squeaking out an answer.

"But… it's not fair. Far more people would be happier if I were to break up with him… I'm pretty sure Red's in love with Blue as well."

Chuchu looked down at the soft green grass of Viridian City's prized forest. She then looked up at the sky, falling backwards with a soft squeak.

"I don't know either…" I admitted truthfully. I finally sighed, deciding to lie back as well.

My yellow orbs watched as the bright blue sky dot itself with fluffy white clouds. The clouds strolled across the sky as a gentle gale blew over me and the forest. It caused a melody of rustling from the trees, filling my ears with serenity and tranquility.

"This would've been the most perfect spot for a confession…" I murmured to the breeze. "I wonder where Red even came up with the idea about a romantic picnic by the sea. It doesn't seem like him…"

That's when it clicked in.

Red didn't come up with the idea; Blue had. He must have asked Blue where he should confess to me. It was either that or Misty, but considering that Blue is one of his most trusted friends, it had to have been her. Had it been Red idea, he probably realize that I was more in tuned with the forest, and not the ocean coast. It would explain why she looked so betrayed when we announced our relationship. She wanted Red to confess to her like that, not me.

I heard the soft swishing of grass being waded through, making me pop my head up in curiosity.

I could see a male figure; clad in black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans make his was towards me. His unruly spiky hair was hidden by his signature ball cap. A yellow creature, the same species as Chuchu, clung onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Yellow!" he called out, his smile infectious.

I couldn't help but smile back, sitting up with my legs crossed. I plucked a strand of grass, twirling it in my fingers. He sat next to me, hanging an arm around my shoulder.

"What's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders, relishing the feel of his strong, warm body against mine. "Not much… Just thinking," I answered truthfully.

I watched our Pikachus, Pika and Chuchu, run in around in the grassy clearing. They looked so happy together, giggling and chattering in their own language. I sighed, wishing I could have such a carefree life such as them.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

I looked back to Red, his crimson eyes filled with genuine worry. I couldn't help but feel sad that his eyes never shared the same affection as he did with Blue.

Tears welled in my eyes, making them burn.

"Red… I have something important to tell you," I admitted shakily. I lifted his arm away from my shoulders, already missing his warm touch.

"Yellow? What's wrong…?"

His eyes were worrying. I smiled sadly.

"Red… I…" This was harder than I thought. Am I really going to give up my happiness for someone else?

I took one final look at Red. I watched as his muscles contracted in his face, showing confusion and worry. His crimson eyes scanned my face for any hints, analyzing me with a look that will never show true love for me.

"I'm breaking up with you."

He gasped, ruby red orbs staring at me in utter shock. "Wha…? But why?!" he demanded.

I chuckled sadly, turning my gaze and tears away from him. "Because you're in love with another woman."

"Yellow I-"

I sighed, leaning in for one last kiss before standing up. "I'll never gain the same affection you see for Blue. I'll always love you, Red. That's why I'm doing this."

"But I do love you!" he insisted.

"Yes... but only in a sisterly way... Red, you've never changed your attitude from when you though I was a boy until now. It was always sibling love. You love Blue as a woman, not as a sister."

He stood up as well nodding his head with tears in his eyes. "I'm… sorry…" he whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I'm not. Hey, how about you confess to her here? Here under a full moon, with moonbeams scattering the clearing. With Pokémon and the forest, singing a midnight melody for you. Then you can embrace one another and dance, with the moon as your spotlight…" my voice trailed off, imagining.

That's how I wanted someone to confess their feelings to me.

No more words were exchanged as I left the clearing. Chuchu faithfully followed me at my heels, tugging on my boot as I let tears fall down my face.

"Make her happy… Red… And treat him well Blue."

Weeks later, we all decided to meet up. It'd be the first time I've seen anyone since the breakup, and I was feeling rather nervous.

Gold, Silver and Crys were already there. The couple were arguing over something along the lines of Gold's flirting again… Silver was the first to notice me, giving me a nod of acknowledgement. There was a sparkle in his silver eyes, a sparkle of knowledge and gratefulness. I guess Red did it after all.

Green showed up moments after I did. He looked happier than before. I didn't see the jealousy in his eyes when he looked at me.

Finally, the last two showed up. As I expected, they were hand in hand, making my heart constrict. Gold and Crys broke from their argument long enough to realize this, their faces in shock.

"Whoa! Red! I didn't know you were a pimp!"

Crystal whacked him hard in the side with her elbow, making him groan, "Hello Red, Blue."

"Hi!" Blue sang, clutching Red's arm tightly.

He smiled, looking down at her, his eyes showing affection he could never hold for me. "Well… if you couldn't tell… Me and Blue are now an item," he smiled sheepishly.

Blue looked at me, gratitude filling her ocean blue eyes. I smiled sadly at her, nodding your welcome at her.

"Well, I suppose we should get moving now. We'll miss the movie," Silver spoke up, sticking his hands in his pockets as he made his way away from the group.

Gold and Crystal followed after him, Gold saying something to the redhead that caused him to roar back at him. Blue, closely followed by Red, chased after the younger Johto-Kanto mixture, making sure no one killed each other.

"Care to join me?" a voiced asked, shaking me away from my thoughts.

Green stood next to me, his arm out for me to loop my arm with his. His emerald eyes shone something I never saw in them before… and quite similar to the look Red gave Blue.

I felt my cheeks get warm; my skin turning a reddish tinge as I shyly looped my arm with his.

As we walked to catch up with the others we called friends, I caught myself thinking to myself.

Maybe this moment isn't such a bad one after all.

* * *

**I might end up doing a Red POV of this... To clear up some details why he dated Yellow while in love with Blue... But eh, maybe. Reviews are nice... and make sure you read That Moment first.**


End file.
